Philtre de Décision
by pr.Luciole
Summary: Hermione essaye de créer une potion qui révolutionnera le monde des sorciers : un Philtre de Décision. Mais cela ne se passera pas comme prévu lorsqu'elle l'ingérera en espérant qu'il pourrait l'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione repoussa en soupirant une mèche de cheveux folle qui s'agitait inlassablement devant son visage. Elle constata à son grand désarroi que cette dernière était trempée de sueur. Entre le bouillonnement chaud des chaudrons et le stress de la situation, cela n'aurait pourtant pas dû la surprendre.

Ils n'étaient que trois élèves dans la salle mal éclairés et pourtant l'atmosphère était terriblement étouffante. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil absent à ses camarades épars aux autres coins de la pièce et put noter que l'un d'eux était en train de se faire sévèrement réprimander par le professeur Snape.

Combien de ceux qui étaient en sixième année à l'époque de la grande guerre avaient survécus ? Combien parmi eux avaient eu envie de retourner à Poudlard ? De ce nombre déjà bien réduit il fallait encore enlever ceux qui n'avaient pas le niveau en Potions pour poursuivre les enseignements du professeur ainsi que ceux qui ne souhaitaient plus jamais le revoir après avoir passé une horrible année sous la direction d'un mangemort.

Harry avait eu beau informer la presse et le ministère qu'il avait servi d'espion à Dumbledore pendant tout ce temps, cela ne pouvait pas effacer ses mauvais traitements et son comportement injuste, ni l'image qu'on s'en était faite au fil du temps.

Du trio, la brune avait été la seule à vouloir retourner terminer ses études dans l'école. Elle ne pouvait pas blâmer les deux garçons qui voulaient poursuivre leur vie et laisser tous ces souvenirs derrière eux. Jusqu'ici, elle avait cependant toujours été satisfaite de sa décision, elle prenait grand plaisir à apprendre et à retrouver un quotidien scolaire qui enfonçait dans la brume les horreurs de la guerre.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à se trouver dans le cachot du professeur de Potions, entre lui et les deux seuls autres étudiants à lui tenir compagnie, à essayer de créer sa première mixture de toute pièce. C'était pourtant ce qu'il leur avait demandé de faire après des semaines de préparation guidée, les laissant pour la première fois seuls face au trou béant de leurs chaudrons.

Autour de la jeune fille s'étalaient des carnets et des parchemins, éparpillés dans une forme de désordre organisé qui lui était propre. Partout des formules complexes qu'elle avait elle-même peine à relire, des notes griffonnées, des croquis raturés, tout cela pour obtenir une liste d'ingrédients qui ne la convainquait pas tout à fait et un processus qu'elle était en train de revoir à la volée.

Les volutes violettes et orangées qui s'échappaient de son chaudron de qualité supérieure commençaient à lui causer un violent accès de mal de tête, mais elle ne s'autorisait pas à envisager de sortir prendre l'air. Une seconde de trop sur le feu ou hors de celui-ci pouvait complètement faire échouer son philtre de décision.

Celui-ci devrait permettre, une fois une recette établie, de trier ses pensées plus efficacement afin de savoir réellement ce de l'on avait envie et ce dont l'on avait besoin afin de prendre de meilleures décisions. Quelque chose qui pourrait lui être bien utile dans la situation où elle se trouvait sur de nombreux plans.

Que ce soit son avenir professionnel qui ne la passionnait pour l'instant pas plus que ça ou son état de coeur qui la plongeait dans une confusion absolue, rien ne lui semblait facile à trancher en ce moment. Ron, avec qui elle avait entamé une relation à la suite de la guerre, s'était comporté comme un vrai goujat. Elle avait parlé à de nombreuses personnes lui expliquant qu'ils avaient tout simplement subit un rapprochement évident dû aux terribles circonstances, mais que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils devaient rester ensemble pour toujours.

Se sentant très coupable, Hermione avait persisté, mais alors que le rouquin commençait à insister lourdement pour la rencontrer dans des lieux privés et disposant d'un endroit où s'allonger, elle s'était retrouvée de plus en plus dégoutée par sa présence et ses demandes déplacées. Elle avait rompu la veille mais se demandait encore si elle ne devait pas revenir sur ses paroles, le Weasley ne bouderait pas longtemps si elle le faisait, c'était certain.

\- **Miss Granger, nous sommes en cours de Potions, il ne me semble pas que rêvasser bêtement au dessus de votre plan de travail ne soit indiqué dans vos instructions.**

Le maître des Potions se tenait face à elle, l'air sévère, comme à son habitude.

\- **Et qu'est censé être cette abomination je vous prie ? **renchérit-il, une moue sarcastique sur le visage.

\- **Un philtre de décision monsieur**, lui répondit l'étudiante aussitôt, intimidée par son regard scrutateur.

Il émit un claquement dépréciateur avant de se pencher au-dessus de la mixture.

\- **Il doit aider à éclaircir l'esprit et à rendre les désirs et les besoins plus évidents, monsieur. Ses émanations même sont censées avoir une fraction de cet effet. Il est presque terminé, monsieur.**

S'empressa de préciser la septième année, en proie à une grande inquiétude en voyant le visage de son professeur se tordre d'une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas alors qu'il humait le mélange. Il releva les yeux vers elle et la noirceur et la profondeur de son visage la scotcha sur place.

\- **Sentez-moi ça miss Granger.** ordonna t-il.

Sa voix était effacée, comme s'il était troublé par quelque chose, mais il ne tolérerait pas pour autant de désobéissance. Elle se pencha donc vers le chaudron et renifla rapidement en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu percevoir de si atypique. Alors que les effluves envahissaient son cerveau, elle commença à ressentir une profonde chaleur qui l'envahissait. Elle releva les yeux sur son maître des potions qui l'observait et sentit son coeur bondir Quelque chose, une idée, commença à se frayer un chemin vers elle. Une idée qu'elle repoussa de toutes ses forces en s'éloignant de sa préparation, effrayée et choquée.

Snape eut un sourire narquois alors qu'il croisait les bras, dévisageant son élève sans mot dire. Très mal à l'aise avec les idées qui venaient de lui traverser l'esprit, la jeune fille n'osait soutenir son regard pénétrant.

\- **Je … je … il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part dans la composition. Cela ne devrait pas … enfin.**

\- **Oui je pense que vous avez effectivement surdosé certains ingrédients. Mais ce n'est pas un si mauvais premier essai.**

Le compliment la prit au dépourvu et elle esquissa un sourire avant d'éteindre son feu d'un coup de baguette et de préparer des fioles pour étudier la concoction.

Lorsque tous les élèves vinrent déposer leurs fioles, elle put noter à l'aspect des différents breuvages qu'elle était de loin celle qui s'en était le mieux tiré et en gagna une certaine fierté. Le maître des cachots ne lui épargna pas pour autant son regard méprisant, ce qui ne put que la faire hausser les épaules.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde ! Premièrement désolé du temps que j'ai mis à publier ce dernier chapitre, la fanfic est complètement écrite, donc pas d'inquiétude, il n'y a pas de risques qu'elle soit laissée en plan.

Avec le climat actuel ça a été un peu compliqué, et je tenais tout de même à relire et à corriger le chapitre avant de le poster, d'où le temps que j'ai mis, mais je vais essayer de publier quelque chose comme un chapitre par semaine minimum, sans promesse toutefois.

Enfin, je suis vraiment super contente qu'autant de personnes aient apprécié ce premier chapitre et j'espère que vous aimerez autant la suite ! C'est ma première fanfic du genre même si j'ai déjà écrit pas mal de romans et de nouvelles pour moi-même. C'est aussi la première histoire complète que je partage avec quelqu'un d'autre, donc je suis assez stressée x') !

Je vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !

* * *

Assise un bureau de la salle commune, Hermione tripotait le cachet de la lettre avec anxiété. Tout ce qui venait de Ron avait tendance à la paniquer depuis peu. La veille elle avait reçu une vieille lettre qui datait d'avant la rupture, une lettre encore pleine d'espoir et d'attente qui l'avait confortée dans son idée qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Les délais des hiboux jouant, celle qui se trouvait entre ses mains était probablement beaucoup plus informée sur l'état de leur couple … L'écriture de son nom était encore plus brouillonne qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer la Gryffondor. Finalement, elle prit une grande inspiration et décolla la cire rouge de l'enveloppe en tremblant pour parcourir le morceau de parchemin en diagonale.

La lettre était incendiaire. Ron écrivait que de toute façon, tout était de la faute de la brunette et que c'était uniquement parce que Harry l'avait calmé qu'elle n'avait pas eu droit à une Beuglante. Elle n'était qu'une égocentrique manipulatrice qui l'avait embrassé quand elle avait besoin de lui et qui le jetait maintenant comme une vieille chaussette. Elle était orgueilleuse, une miss je-sais-tout indigne de lui qui ne méritait pas le bonheur. De toute façon elle était coincée, il y avait des centaines de filles qui n'attendaient que de coucher avec lui maintenant qu'il était un héros de guerre, elle pouvait bien aller se faire voir.

Les larmes commencèrent à affluer alors que la rouge et or battait désespérément des paupières pour les chasser. Elle savait que cela avait été écrit sous le coup de la peine, elle savait qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment, qu'elle ne méritait pas un tel traitement, mais pourtant chacun des mots de son ancien ami était un coup de couteau directement adressé à son coeur.

Honteuse, elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir des filles pour qu'on ne puisse pas la voir dans son état. Son esprit n'était qu'une incessante répétition des insultes qu'elle venait de lire. Egoïste. Manipulatrice. Mauvaise. La tête enfoncée dans son coussin, elle hurla sa peine, sa colère et sa culpabilité. Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas embrassé ce jour-là. Si seulement elle avait réfléchi quand il lui avait demandé s'ils étaient ensemble. Si seulement elle avait été capable de l'aimer ! Elle avait tout gâché !

Lorsque ses sanglots se furent quelque peu calmé, elle commença à fouiller dans son sac à la recherche d'un parchemin pour répondre à Ron et lui renvoyer toute sa haine dans la figure. Elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de son mal-être, mais elle pouvait au moins le partager avec celui qui en était responsable ! Après tout c'était lui qui s'était comporté comme un goujat, lui qui avait été incapable de respecter les limites qu'elle lui avait demandées et qui n'avait jamais cessé d'insister, lui qui était incapable de lui témoigner correctement son affection !

Mais alors qu'elle fourrageait entre les épais volumes, elle sentit le contact d'une petite fiole en verre qu'elle sortit délicatement. Le liquide multicolore continuait à danser dans un ballet poétique. Elle l'avait gardé pour l'étudier et améliorer le procédé en prévision de sa prochaine tentative, mais à présent, l'idée de trouver un peu de paix et de clarté se faisait terriblement insistante.

Sans laisser sa raison s'exprimer, elle déboucha le flacon et l'engloutit d'une gorgée. Attentive à la moindre sensation dans son corps, elle resta immobile de longues minutes, mais rien ne vint. Son esprit n'était pas plus clair. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Dépitée, elle lança la fiole par terre où elle vint s'exploser en des milliers de minuscules fragments de verre rutilants. Elle n'en avait rien à faire lorsqu'elle s'enroula dans sa couette, ayant abandonné le projet de se venger de ce sale rouquin, lui préférant l'idée d'une bonne nuit de sommeil qui lui remettrait probablement les idées en place.

Le lendemain la trouva groggy. Elle avait la tête qui tournait légèrement et une sourde sensation de brûlure dans les membres. Elle s'était comporté comme une idiote en ingérant un breuvage qui n'était même pas terminé et elle en payait maintenant les conséquences. Il s'agissait probablement des effets secondaires de ses propres imprécisions, au moins, cela lui ferait retenir la leçon.

Elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner en traînant des pieds. Elle aurait bien préféré rester dans son lit où elle aurait pu lire pour oublier sa peine, mais c'était lundi et la journée était très chargée, pas question de laisser ce Weasley ruiner ses études !

A table, elle s'assit à côté de Neville qui lui adressa un grand sourire jovial. Le garçon était devenu beaucoup moins rubicond en traversant toutes ces épreuves et semblait avoir trouvé dans sa voie dans la botanique. D'ordinaire, Hermione passait le repas à échanger avec lui sur le sujet, ravie d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi purement gentil à qui parler, mais elle resta bien plus silencieuse qu'à son habitude, se contentant de grimacer lorsque les brûlures lui devenaient insoutenables.

\- **J'ai commencé à fournir la réserve de Snape avec Chourave, tu imagines ça Hermione ? J'ai vraiment de la chance que la professeure de Botanique soit aussi gentille avec moi, hier j'ai encore renversé le pot d'un Mimbulus.**

Soudainement, la brune sentit son corps parcouru d'un frisson anormal. Elle tenta de le chasser en pensant à autre chose, se concentrant sur les mots du botaniste qui devenaient de plus en plus flous dans sa tête. Le frisson se mua en tremblement alors qu'elle était envahie par une chaleur intensément douloureuse. Elle poussa un petit cri et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, s'attirant les regards inquiets de Neville et des autres septièmes années présents.

\- **Hermione, ça va ? **

Le jeune homme était peut-être naïf, mais il n'était pas stupide. Le self-contrôle de son interlocutrice faisait preuve ne suffisait pas à masquer la douleur qui tordait ses traits d'ordinaire charmants. La concernée hocha la tête, elle ne comptait pas révéler sa bêtise de la veille à qui que ce soit. Elle se serait donné des baffes si la souffrance ne l'empêchait pas de bouger correctement.

\- **J'ai dû … avaler quelque chose de mauvais. Je vais à l'infirmerie.**

\- **Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?**

\- **Non ! Non, vraiment merci ! Je me débrouille !**

La jeune femme se redressa difficilement et rejoint la porte de la grande salle à petits pas précipités sous les regards concernés de ses camarades de classe. Alors qu'elle prenait le couloir en direction de l'infirmerie, elle se cogna contre une masse sombre qui déambulait dans le sens inverse.

S'apprêtant à s'excuser, elle releva la tête pour observer la grande cape de son maître des potions qui la regardait avec dédain. Incapable de prononcer un mot, elle fut traversée à cet instant précis par un flux de brûlure encore plus violent que dans la Grande Salle.

S'écroulant au sol, impuissante à rester digne devant la chauve-souris des cachots, la Gryffondor ne put que se retenir de crier de justesse en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Ce fut à peine si elle entendit la voix du directeur de Serpentard s'élever avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Quant à ses dernières pensées, elle les utilisa pour s'insulter avec des mots bien plus violents que ceux que le Weasley avait pu adresser à son encontre.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci encore pour vos retours, c'est super encourageants ** !

**Magiquement** : Oui, je sais que ces chapitres peuvent paraître un peu courts, en réalité j'ai écris toute la fanfiction sans me soucier de ça et je n'ai découpé qu'après en ce qui me paraissait être des "scènes" correctes. Certains chapitres font plus du doubles des premiers ceci dit ^^ !

**DGBA** : Pour l'instant l'histoire est découpée en dix chapitres mais comme je retravaille avant chaque publication, cela changera peut-être :) !

* * *

Le jour baissait clairement à en juger par la luminosité jaunâtre de l'infirmerie lorsque la Gryffondor ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle avait mal de partout, mais rien de comparable à la fulgurance qui l'avait projeté au tapis un peu plus tôt. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'insulter intérieurement alors qu'elle se redressait un peu pour mieux voir. Voilà ce qu'on gagnait à se comporter comme la dernière des idiotes !

Les rideaux autour de son lit étaient à demi tirés et elle pouvait voir quelques mouvements qu'elle ne parvenait pas encore bien à identifier. Au loin, elle entendait la voix douce de madame Pomfresh, et celle, complètement à l'opposé, de son professeur de potions. Son professeur de potions ? Que pouvait-il bien faire là ? Cette simple réflexion lui arracha un grognement de douleur alors que sa tête s'enflammait brusquement.

Elle serra les dents alors que ses veines semblaient se réveiller. Elle avait été bête, mais elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de continuer dans cette voie. Il fallait qu'elle reconnaisse l'évidente vérité. Il y avait un problème avec le professeur Snape. Lorsqu'elle avait respiré les effluves, quelques semaines plus tôt, elle s'était convaincu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un étrange fantasme de son cerveau traumatisé, mais elle ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence. La décoction lui indiquait d'une façon bien particulière qu'il y avait quelque chose avec ce personnage.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir mettre des mots sur la sensation qui l'avait alors traversée, mais cela lui était hors d'atteinte … ou plutôt elle se refusait à s'imaginer que ce serait possible, car il aurait alors fallu admettre qu'elle s'était senti la brusque envie d'embrasser le visage sévère et sarcastique du maître des cachots. Elle ! L'amie du survivant. Une de ceux que le potionniste avait le plus honnis et rabaissés durant l'intégralité de son travail à Poudlard ! Cela ne pouvait tenir debout.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de s'énerver contre l'infirmière pour une raison qui parut obscure à la jeune fille. Il la traitait d'incapable, parlait d'un antidote qu'il fallait constituer en urgence … Cette dernière lui rétorquait évidemment qu'il s'agissait de son travail mais il semblait louvoyer autour du sujet, ce qui n'était clairement pas son genre.

Les voix se rapprochèrent et Hermione referma les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir. Elle entendit le rideau être tiré violemment.

\- **Allons mademoiselle Granger, je peux voir que vous êtes réveillée.**

Madame Pomfresh était bien trop perspicace, c'en était frustrant. La Gryffondor ouvrit de nouveau les paupières et adressa un sourire timide à la médicomage tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder derrière elle où se trouvait le grand personnage tout de noir vêtu.

\- **Le professeur Snape m'a expliqué que vous aviez selon toute probabilité ingéré un philtre inachevé de votre préparation. Je vous croyais plus intelligente que cela mademoiselle. Nous ne disposons malheureusement d'aucun échantillon du produit et il est donc impossible de concevoir un antidote adapté.**

Aucun échantillon ? Pourtant la fiole qui avait été confié au professeur devait toujours se trouver dans sa réserve … À moins que ? La jeune fille lança un coup d'oeil à la chauve-souris qui lui adressa un regard on ne peut plus clair. "Tais-toi." La douleur à le regarder s'était cependant largement atténuée, elle semblait bouger à l'intérieur de son corps, comme un monstre qui grogne et attend son heure. En réalité, la jeune fille n'était même plus capable de savoir s'il s'agissait réellement d'une douleur et pas juste d'une chaleur qui circulait dans ses organes.

\- **Je sais, je suis désolé.**

\- **Fort heureusement, malgré vos talents, nous pensons tous deux que les effets ne dureront pas plus d'une semaine. D'ici là, les sensations de brûlure devraient avoir disparu.**

\- **Comment savez-vous que …**

De nouveau le regard furibond du professeur la dissuada de poursuivre sa phrase et elle s'interrompit pour hocher la tête sagement. Une semaine. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de revenir incessamment à l'ancien mangemort stoïque. Elle ressentait le besoin de lui en parler sans savoir pourquoi. Lui parler du monstre qui commençait à s'établir au creux de son estomac et qui lui susurrait des mots étranges, des mots qui la révoltaient aussi bien qu'ils lui donnaient envie. Des mots … Des mots qui lui donnaient envie de rougir et de bredouiller. Des mots qui le concernaient, lui, le ténébreux personnage au nez aquilin.

\- **Bien, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, j'ai à parler à votre professeur de plusieurs points concernant l'éducation à la sécurité de ses élèves. Reposez-vous bien mademoiselle, vous pourrez sortir demain dans la journée.**

Acquiesçant de nouveau poliment, Hermione les regarda s'éloigner sans refermer les rideaux blancs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de croiser une dernière fois le regard du sombre bonhomme, et ce regard lui semblait différent de l'accoutumé. Il semblait … brûler.

Les trois prochains jours furent un calvaire. La nouvelle de sa bêtise ne s'était pas propagée mais il fallait tout de même qu'elle s'arrange pour construire une histoire à peu près cohérente autour de son malaise. Elle fut heureuse pour la première fois que Harry n'ai jamais voulu reprendre ses études, il aurait sans doute été insupportable et elle avait bien assez à faire avec Neville qui la suivait de partout. Elle passait ses journées à s'isoler dans la bibliothèque pour éviter ses regards inquiets et elle grimpait aux dortoirs le plus rapidement possible lorsque le soir arrivait.

Cependant, ce n'était pas non plus une partie de plaisir que de se retrouver seule dans sa chambre de préfète. Lorsque la clarté du jour laissait la place à la lourdeur de la nuit, elle ne parvenait plus comme avant à se plonger dans ses bouquins, son esprit dérivait sans discontinuer vers ses pensées. Ces dernières étaient au départ tout à fait normales, mais si elle se laissait partir trop longtemps, elle avait l'impression de se réveiller plusieurs minutes plus tard après avoir fait un rêve terriblement embarrassant la mettant en scène avec Snape. Impossible de se débarrasser des images qui la hantaient alors jusqu'au lendemain.

Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus et qu'elle osait encore moins envisager était bien sûr le prochain cours en présence de l'obscur personnage. Sécher n'était pas une option, elle était Hermione Granger après tout, pourtant l'idée de se soustraire à l'épreuve que ce serait sans aucun doute la chatouillait terriblement … L'envie de s'y soustraire mais aussi l'impatience d'y être. De plonger ses yeux dans les méandres nébuleux des pupilles de son professeur … Elle se rassurait en se disant qu'elle cherchait simplement des réponses, même si la vérité s'imposait à son esprit de manière de plus en plus claire. Quelque chose chez lui attirait irrémédiablement la jeune femme qu'elle était.


End file.
